KVN (Character)
KVN is one of the main characters of Final Space. He was Gary's Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion. Background KVN was assigned to Gary Goodspeed as a Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion when the latter was sentenced to a five years prison sentence on board the Galaxy One. His job was to keep Gary company and preserve his sanity, since Gary would spend those five years as the only human crew member of the ship. However, KVN's antics immediately made Gary develop a severe dislike for the robot, and this didn't change in the five years they spend together. Gary frequently expresses hostility towards him on a regular basis. For the next five years, he made Gary's time in the Galaxy One a living hell, thanks to his obnoxious personality, fully earning him Gary's hatred. Even H.U.E. admitted in Chapter 7 to have never liked KVN, considering him a jag-off. Despite this however, KVN occassionally proved himself useful. In Chapter 4, when the Infinity Guard took control of the Galaxy One and turned H.U.E. against Avocato and Quinn, KVN was able to restore H.U.E. to normal with the help of a chip Nightfall had given him earlier. In Chapter 6, KVN came to Gary and Avocato's aid on Zetakron Alpha along with Mooncake, and took out the Lord Commander. In Chapter 9, he and three other KVNs used their KVN Mech Suits (which KVN had all the time, but never used) to fight off the corrupt Infinity Guard. thumb|left|200px|KVN is destroyed In Chapter 10, KVN was destroyed while defending the Galaxy One against the Lord Commanders Hives. Seeing KVN getting destroyed actually made Gary shed some tears of joy. In Season 2, upon arriving at Clarence's planet, it was revealed KVN survived and was brought there, much to Gary’s annoyance. He also managed to repair himself. After the Toro Regata, KVN joins the Crimson Light's crew in search for the Dimensional Keys. right|thumb|250px|KVN gives up his Falanger. Throughout Season 2, Gary became less hostile of KVN, and KVN actually developped a genuine bond with Fox and Ash. He again had several moments of being useful, like being the only one who was able to answer the riddles of Septim in "The Grand Surrender", and taking out the final Evil KVN in "The First Times They Met". In "The Set Up", he willing sacrifices his falanger, and therefore his sanity, to save Fox (who had been injured by Clarence). Appearance KVN is a spherical hovering robot, whose body is mostly composed of yellow, white, and gray parts. It is unknown how he obtains flight, but it is his only form of locomotion since he lacks legs. He has black and yellow stripes on each side, and has long, gray arms with two clamp-like digits on each hand. He has a large singular eye with a square black pupil, along with one red asymmetrical antenna. KVN also has a three-slit processor slot that lights up red whenever he speaks. thumb|right|200px|KVN after rebooting H.U.E. After the events in Chapter Four, KVN's appearance notably changes, as the damage he sustained from forcefully rebooting H.U.E. was severe. His body is now worn and missing paint in areas, and his antenna is now bent out of shape. He remains in this condition for the rest of season 1, though it's unknown if this is because the damage was irreparable, or simply because nobody bothered to try and patch him up. In Season Two, KVN rebuilds himself with scraps from Clarence's junkyard. He now has a more rustic appearance, but still be able to maintain his distinctive shape and features. He also gains a visible mouth in this new form. Personality KVN is usually joyous and enthusiastic, no matter how dire situations may be. His energetic personality is usually seen as annoying and irritating to any character he interacts with, even the normally stoic H.U.E. His title is ironic in the fact that he may actually cause more insanity than avoiding it. No matter how much he is ridiculed or yelled at, he does not seem fazed, and continues to irritate everyone he talks to. At times, it seems as though he purposefully tries to irritate others, as he has a habit of stealing cookies from Gary. However, he just so happens to accidentally cause everyone immense pain. KVN seems to have a one-sided, ongoing infatuation with Gary. He is seen referring to him as his best friend numerous times, and declaring ownership of him to Hushfluffles in "The Happy Place". He also experiences a fantasy in which Gary wishes to be with him forever in "The Sixth Key". In spite of this, he does not mind seeing Gary in pain or putting him in danger, and will find amusement in this at times. Despite his lack of synpathy for most people, KVN has expressed genuine care towards Fox and Ash. Though he is mostly disliked or simply tolerated by the other members of the Crimson Light, he has been shown affection from the pair, particularly when Fox lavishes praise on him. It is later discovered that he has always been fascinated by the two of them, particularly while fighting. In "The Set Up", KVN sacrifices his falanger, the device that prevents him from going insane, in order to save Fox's life, stating that he likes him and wants him to live. Without his Falanger, KVN quickly becomes notably less inteligent and even quirkier than he was before. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Hey Gary, my name is KVN. I'm your Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion, nice to meet you!" * "I have the key! In my butthole." * "Embrace the KVN!" * "KVN saves the day!" * "They're just soooooo good!" * "But I call it the Tiger's Nest!" * "This is so wrong, this is so very wrong." * "Hey, let's do jello shots with the brain goo!" * "Uh, can I help you...? Run away! RUN AWAY!" * "Do my bidding. Fix the ship!" * "Flamethrowers! Hooray!" * "The winds of change keep blowing, we're all gonna die." * "Oh baby KVN's got the magic, and the magics got KVN..." * "Hi Future Quinn, I'm KVN, I'm Gary's Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion!" * "I'm burning you alive tonight. Yes, I'm burning you alive tonight. While you sleep? You bet! I'm burning you alive tonight!" * "I'm backkkk!" * "It bounces forever...got it from a dead guy." * "Greetings, insane worshippers!" * "Is anything real, or is this a beautiful lie?" * ”Hooray! KVN will never die.” Abilities thumb|right|250px|Little Cato uses KVN to hack Nightfall's ship thumb|right|250px|KVN uses his sensors * KVN is programmed to know the answers to every riddle, puzzle, and game in order to provide Gary with entertainment. This is stated in"The Grand Surrender". * In Season 1, KVN could be used to hack other computers, as demonstrated by Little Cato in Chapter 7 when he tried to steal Nightfall's timemachine. It's unknown if he still has this ability in Season 2, or if this was lost when he build himself a new body. * KVN has sensors that allow him to scan for hidden rooms and items. KVN himself didn't know this, until Tribore reminded him of it in "Chapter 9". * While under water, KVN can use his hands as propellers for propulsion. Trivia * KVN stands for Kevin Van Newton, the creator of him and other KVNs.AMA with Olan Rogers * His falanger is made of Tritanium, a rare metal. References Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Confirmed Alive Category:Individuals with One Eye